Between them
by Strawberrylover06
Summary: She was found by Karoku in front of their mansion, almost half dead. When she woke up, she don't remember anything, anyone. Meanwhile Gareki, nai and the others are suffering because of a lost of a friend, they thought she died. What will happened if the meet again? OcxGareki, Ocxkaroku R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary.

She was found by Karoku in front of their mansion, almost half dead. When she woke up, she don't remember anything, anyone. Meanwhile Gareki, nai and the others are suffering because of a lost of a friend, they thought she died. What will happened if the meet again? OcxGareki, Ocxkaroku

Introduction...

There are two big household in this country. One of them is what they called circus. Some people often says that they're the underdog of the government. The one from circus either got sell by their parents or got abandoned, so they're not literally relatives.

On the other hand, the other household is called Kafka. They don't get along well with circus, and do their job the way they want. Unlike circus, everyone at Kafka are relatives or adopted child's, well, except for their employers. And they despised the government.

now, on with the story!

where am I...? Who am I...? That's the question that lingered into my mind.  
Right now, you will see bandages in almost my entire body. I wonder why...?

"Umm... Are you ok now?" I guy with a blue hair with bandages asks.

"..." I didn't answer and just stare into space.

"... Can I ask for your name...?"

Apparently, this guy over here found me three days ago outside their mansion.

"umm.. If you don't want to tell, it's okay then."

"—know..."

"eh..?"

"I don't know..." I stared at him with blank eyes.

"karoku-sama, what are you doing here?" a guy outside said.

"I visited her, and came to ask what happened but..."

"She won't know that."

"Eh?"

" she has amnesia. Perhaps she doesn't even know what her name is."

"w-who... Are you guys..?" I trembled when I realize that I'm in a unknown place with an unknown people.

"Don't worry, miss. We won't hurt you." the guy behind the door started to approach me and I backed away immediately..

Scared... I'm scared... Who are these people..? Who am I?!

"Uro, you said she don't know her name, how about we give her a new name?" the guy with the blue hair suggested and the Uro guy agreed.

"Don't be scared. I'm Uro, the family doctor of these household known as Kafka." I look at the guy with the blue hair and he smiled at me.

"I'm karoku. I was adopted in this family. Same as you, I don't remember my past too, only my name though." he has a very kind voice but you can sense sadness mix in it.

"Kafka...?" I said the fairly familiar yet unfamiliar word.

"Hmm... How about we call you Miko? Since you have a long black hair, you look like a Miko (shrine maiden)." the Karoku guy smiled again.

"Mi...ko...?" I asked.

I'm at lost... Who... Where...? And how...? Why...? I have so many questions that I want o asked but I can't seem to form it into words.

"You don't want your name?" the guy that called himself Karoku asked.

Ahh... This guy... As I remember... He said were the same... Then... Will he understand me...?

"I know many questions is lingering in your mind right now, and if you want I can answer the ones I know." he smiled.

He... Understands... Even though I didn't say anything... His smile... Is so kind... So.. Warm...

"How...?" I said

" hm?"

"How did you know that I want to ask questions..?"

"Ah, cause it's printed all over your face. Your too easy to read." he laughed.

"You're really easy to read,_!"

There's suddenly sharp pain from my head, when I suddenly saw something.

I held my head clasping it because of the pain. And it seems like Uro-San notice this.

"You, are you alright?"

"Karoku-sama, please leave her alone for know. I'll quickly treat her." Uro san said.

"Ah... Okay..." the last thing I saw was his leaving figure, before I passed out.

—time skip—

"miko-San?" I heard someone called.

Miko...?

"I see... She's still asleep..." the voice sounded disappointed.

"karoku-sama, who's that girl?" I heard another voice,

Karoku...?

"hnn..." I reacted because of the noise and slowly open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and I was welcomed by a ray of sunlight. It touches my skin so familiarly and warmly.

"Ah, you woke up. Erishuka call Uro please." he said to the girl is a frilly dress.

"How are you feeling, Miko?" he asked me while sitting on the other side of the bed.

Such nice smile... I said in my mind.

"You've been asleep for one week you know." he said, but I keep silent.

"Nee, why won't you talk to me?" he asked.

"..." I stared at him in space.

"Perhaps.. You hate me?"

"... You're wrong... I don't think... I hate you... It's just... How can... You smile like that... To a complete stranger..." I bluntly said but the tone of my voice sound like I'm not interested.

" hmm? Is that wrong?"

"I... Don't know..." I said

"it's not wrong to be kind to a stranger, especially if she or he is injured." he patted my head and smile warmly.

"You're... Really warm..." I said as my cold hand hold his warm ones.

I put his hand on the side of my cheek wanting to feel more of his warmth.

"It's really kind..." I said eyes closed.

"U-Umm... Miko..?" Karoku blushed as he pulled he's hand back; though I just looked at him blankly.

" miko-san, how are you doing? Do you feel anything?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I see. That's good then."

"Nee! You! What are you to karoku-sama?!"a high pitch tone of voice from earlier suddenly exclaimed.

"hnnn?" I tilted my head and look blankly at the girl. I saw her blush and made a "Hmp!" sound.

"hehe..You're cute..." I giggled and Uro and karoku was shock. It was my first time to laugh in front of them.

"I see. Erishuka, get along well with miko okay?" karoku said and the girl named Erishuka blushed and nodded.

"Since you have nowhere to go to, we can keep you here if you want" karoku said.

"really...?" I asked.

"mm." karoku nodded and Uro and Erishuka smiled.

I... Somehow feel that this is a very warm place...

~~ meanwhile~~~

"Himeko… its bee a week…She was never found… they said that there's no way…. She survived that kind of accident…" yogi said, teary eyed.

"Himeko…. Is already… Gareki… I'm sorry..." Tsukumo patted Gareki's shoulders; Even Tsukumo was crying.

"Himeko-chan!" Nai cried out.

"minna… Himeko might not be here anymore but… she will forever stay within our hearts. You shouldn't cry. Do you think Himeko will like that?" Hirato said. But even though he said that, there are traces of sorrow in his voice.

"G-Gareki..!" Nai looked at the black haired ma.

"Kuu..!" Gareki said trying to hold back his tears. Like what he did when Yotaka died. He didn't want that kind of happening to happen again but… now… The one died is the girl he loves. He didn't even confess his feelings…. All that was left in him again is sorrow and regret…

Hope you like the first chapter ^^ sorry for some mistakes! Please feel free to tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miko's p.o.v

1 Year has already passed after that. I spent all my time recovering. I did recover but, no memories returned to me... I'm very happy that Karoku accepted me here and treat me normally but.. I really do want to know who I really am...

" Miko-sama? Are you here?" the kafka's Family doctor, Uro knocked.

"Mm... What is it...?" I let out a tired smile behind the oak door of my room.

"Are you feeling okay? Karoku-sama and Erishuka-sama is worried."

"No.. I'm fine... I'm just a little tired..." I lied.

The truth is I don't know if I should tell Uro that I want to recover my memories.. But.. They might think the things that they've done for me is not enough... But.. I really want to ask him...

"I see. Then I shall tell them." I heard Uro' footsteps, and is about to leave.

"Wait!"

I heard the footsteps stop.

"hai?"

"Nee, Uro.. How come that I'm fully recovered but... My memories didn't came back...? Will it ever come back to me...? Please, Uro. Tell me... I... Really want to know my past..." I said. I never realize how painful it is to not know who you really are. I notice that while I'm talking I was crying...

"Miko-sama... I cannot assure... If you memmories will come back or not... Im sorry."

I heard him say that I sob again.

"Miko... Why do you want to remember...?" I heard a different voice behind the door; it was Karoku...

"Is the love and the warm place we gave you not enough?" Karoku entered my room. I'm completely speechless when I saw his very upset face...

I... Made Karoku... Upset...?

"n-no... "

"Miko... Please... You're not going to leave me... Right..?" he said gripping my shoulder with his shaking hands... As if he was afraid... Afraid to lose me...

I... I don't know what to do anymore... What is more important...? Is it my memories...? Or is it the Karoku who helped me and rescued me out of nothingness...? But... I don't want to see you like that Karoku...

"I... I won't... Leave you..." I said...

"I'm... Glad..." Karoku embraced me with a satisfied smile on his face.

Karoku's p.o.v

Miko is acting weird earlier so I checked her out. And there I find Uro talking to her. When he was about to leave, Miko stops him, and ask why does her memories did not came back, she said she really want to know. I know time will come that this will happen but... I didn't expect that it's so soon...

In this one year that were together... I quickly fall in love with her. And I don't want her to leave.

"Miko... Why do you want to remember...?" I suddenly asked. I heard Miko gasp.

"Is the love and the warm place we gave you not enough?" I continue to speak. I didn't know what kind of expression she's wearing right now but... I will do everything for her not to leave my side...

"n-no..." I heard a small tone of voice which is definitely Miko's.

"Miko... Please... You're not going To leave me... Right..?" I entered her room and approach her, with a face full of sadness and a shaking hand.

This is the first time I don't want to let go of someone like this... I don't want to let her go...

"I...I won't... Leave you..." she said. And I know she was hesitating. She really want to remember.. But with this... She will not leave me. I will not let her leave me...

"I'm... Glad..." I embraced her with a satisfied smile.

"Karoku-sama, it's time for your medicine. Please follow me." Uro said.

I bid Miko a farewell and followed Uro.

As I close the oak door of Miko's room, I look at her figure in her room sitting alone in her wide bed. She's like a beautiful bird in a cage, forever trap in there.. All alone...

I don't want to do this but... The the only way... is to trap you... I want you to stay with me... Forever...

I love you, Miko... And you're mine... Only mine.. I won't hand you over to anyone... I won't let your memories to return...I won't let you leave me..

* * *

**Okay! This one is a short one... Sorry... well, wanted to update faster, ah, but dont worry~! i will make chapter 3 much longer ;3 i'm doing this in my ipad and there's the auto correct.. T_T so something might not be right.. i mean if there's a wrong grammar please don't mind it xD  
anyway, in chapter****3 I will ****write the Circus part!**** Please look forward to it~!**

—**strawberrylover06**** / Tsukiko-chan**


End file.
